vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Neo Politan
Summary Neo Politan, also known as Neo, is an associate of Roman Torchwick. Neo tends to exhibit great confidence on the battlefield wearing a self-assured smile and politely bows to Team RWBY when assisting Roman. Neo's confidence was also seen in her fight with Yang, smiling throughout the entire fight, whilst silently mocking and taunting her as well. Neo is also shown to have a slightly psychopathic and cruel side, though she does seem to exhibit fear and hesitance when she knows she's outmatched, fleeing if her opponent proves to be as such. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | At least High 8-C Name: Neo Politan, Neo Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: Likely in her late teens to early 20s Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Can change her eye color based on mood, Aura (Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Aura can be used to enhance her striking power), Enhanced Senses (Aura can be used to sharpen one's senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Illusion Creation and Teleportation (Via Semblance), Highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Skilled in the art of Bartitsu (English cane-fighting), Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Word of God stated she could beat Mercury. She also defeated Volume 2 Yang Xiao Long while toying with her, and later fought one-on-one with Volume 3 Ruby Rose for a brief period before she and Roman Torchwick overwhelmed her together) | At least Large Building level (Fought Volume 6 Base Cinder Fall and pressured her despite both holding back. Cinder also noted that both she and Neo had gotten stronger since they had last seen each other.) Speed: Hypersonic (Comparable to Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. Dodged attacks from Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long with little effort, easily outmaneuvering the latter) | At least Hypersonic+ (Fought Cinder, who was hard-pressed to keep up with Neo for some of their fight) Lifting Strength: Class K | Class K Striking Strength: Large Building Class | At least Large Building Class Durability: Large Building level (Should be comparable to other members of Roman and Cinder's faction, and deflected a large number of attacks from both Ruby and an angered Yang), higher with aura (Allows her to take hits from characters stronger than her and acts as a 'health bar' that lets her take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) | At least Large Building level (Blocked and took hits from Volume 6 Base Cinder and was perfectly fine by the end of their skirmish, albeit her clothing was slightly rugged), higher with aura Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with umbrella Standard Equipment: Her umbrella that works as a shield and has two hidden blades. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Prefers to play with her opponent rather than defeat them right away, Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Semblances drain aura by a small amount and without aura they cannot be used until the user's aura is recharged. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hush:' Hush is Neo's weapon of choice, an umbrella elaborately decorated in lace fabric of multiple colors; these being mostly pink and white (in the middle) as well as red and brown (at the edges). The umbrella is transparent enough to make out the shape and color of the wielder as she stands behind it. Neo's Umbrella has only been seen sparingly in Volume 2 of RWBY. In the short time, it was used, it acted as a shield against Yang Xiao Long's attack with Ember Celica, protecting both its owner and Roman Torchwick, who was also behind the umbrella's protective material. The umbrella itself is very durable, being able to repeatedly withstand the blast of Yang's explosive bullet while remaining unscathed. The shaft of the umbrella serves at the sheath for a long cylindrical blade, which can be drawn out by the umbrella's curved handle. This has only been seen drawn once, as an attempt to finish off Yang. The end of Neo's umbrella has what appears to be a gun barrel and, at the hilt, a small blade. This, combined with the long shaft and the handle's curved end, gives her umbrella a very uncanny resemblance to Roman's Melodic Cudgel. Despite this, it is unknown if the umbrella has any particular ranged attributes. *'Semblance: Overactive Imagination:' Neo is capable capable of creating physical/solid illusions in her field of view, which she used to help Roman escape from Team RWBY, by making it appear as though they both remained on the ground, thus allowing them to board a Bullhead as Yang shattered the illusion. The nature of this illusion is unknown, although visually it resembles a screen of glass with a projection of her and Roman. While she and Roman team up against Ruby in "Heroes and Monsters", Neo creates an illusion of herself, which shatters upon being shot by Ruby. This illusion may have blocked Ruby's bullet, considering that Roman, who is standing on the other side of it, does not show any signs of being hit and is able to immediately fire at Ruby. Neo's apparent ability to teleport (as seen in "No Brakes", after Raven Branwen appears) may also be linked to her Semblance. Her disguise and radical change in appearance seen in "Round One" may also be due to her Semblance. This is shown to be true in "Heroes and Monsters" as she changes from her Atlas disguise to her default outfit while confronting Ruby. Key: Volume 2-3 | Volume 6 Gallery Neo_Politan_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Neopolitan in Blazblue: Cross Tag Battle Manga_15,_Emerald_Sustrai,_Mercury_Black,_and_Neopolitan.jpg|Neo alongside Mercury, Emerald, and Roman in the Manga Neopolitan Amity Arena Partners in Crime.png|Neopolitan in RWBY: Amity Arena Neo_Combat_Ready_Cards_01.jpg|Neopolitan in RWBY: Combat Ready Others Notable Victories: Sombra (Overwatch) Sombra's Profile (Note: Vol 1-3 Neo was used, and Speed was Equalized) Notable Losses: Yagyu (Senran Kagura) Yagyu's Profile (High 8-C versions were used with speed equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Antagonists Category:RWBY Category:Female Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Parasol Users Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Internet Characters Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Tier 8 Category:Eye Users